emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4292 (22nd February 2006)
Plot After yesterday's events, Terence wakes with a sore head and packs his bag. Terence hides his things as Alan arrives and wanting to give him good news, Alan reports that his cheque should have cleared by now and that he'll have a bankers draft made out to Terence for £20,000 later today. Terence decides to hang around for the money and drinks in the pub while he waits. Adam enters and can't help but make a dig at a disgruntled Terence. Fuelled by alcohol, Terence flies at the doctor and Alan is alarmed when he comes in only to find his son throwing punches and mouthing off. They leave and Alan questions his son. His tongue loosened by alcohol, Terence admits the child abuse towards Steph. He accuses Alan of being naive. Alan is in a state of shock and refuses to hand Terence the bankers note. Terence in a rage hits out at Alan and Alan falls to the floor unconscious. Terence takes the money and runs. Steph and Adam arrives at Holdgate Farm to check on Alan and find Terence leaving in Alan's car. They go inside and find Alan on the floor, he has re-gained consciousness but still tries to defend Terence's actions, much to Steph's frustration. Louise decides to go horse riding. She uses Cossack, but when Matthew sees that Cossack is being brought back into the stables he's furious with Louise for using Sadie's horse. To twist the knife in Louise has borrowed some of Sadie's riding gear. Matthew is livid and shouts at Tom and Edna about it. Daz is alarmed to find the carcasses of six or seven dead sheep. He rushes to tell Andy and Jack. Hari comes to investigate and suggests that they may have been poisoned. Laurel asks Nicola if she fancies Ivan. She is unable to deny it. Sandra is frustrated when Craig forces her to take time off from her job at the factory in order to help on the farm. Eric sacks Sandra as a result. Cast Regular cast *Terence Turner - Nick Brimble *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Lesley Meredith - Sherrie Hewson *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Dr Adam Forsythe - Richard Shelton *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Tom King - Ken Farrington Guest cast *Craig Briggs - Nick Stanley *Sandra Briggs - Sally Ann Matthews Locations *Holdgate Farm - Terence's room, upstairs hallway, kitchen, dining room and driveway *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *The Grange B&B - Front garden *Hotten Road *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *Butlers Farm - Field and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Home Farm - Office Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,040,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes